Dear you
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: SumaNekoHiper!:"Y el amor lo perdió cuando el decidió volverse alguien independiente, cuando no fue capaz de permanecer a su lado…" FAIL SUMMARY Pareja UsxUk Japon


**SumaNekoHiper REPORTANDOSE PARA LA ACCION :DDD *cof cof cof* ok ya ¬¬, sufri un ataque de flogeritis aguda, y no escribi nada, pero Nyotalia me dijo que si no tenia fic, y como buena floja que soy, le dije que ño, asi que me puse a escribir esto c:, a pesar de que no es a mi favorecer la pareja UsUk, quise probar escribirla c:**  
**Bien, pónganse preparados para este intento fallido de drama ;D.**  
**0000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000-000000000000**

_Dime donde estás y como te encuentras,_  
_Dime, ¿ahora que harás?_  
_Si tu tambien miras el cielo del color del Mar..._

Hacia tanto tiempo que su relación se había vuelto muy lejana, como si aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, no valieran nada, el decidió olvidarlo todo, y al hacerlo olvido todo lo que vivieron, todas las promesas que se hicieron, todas las palabras que se dedicaron alguna vez.  
Sabia que era su culpa, el termino con aquellos hermosos momentos, todo por la libertad que quería, pero ante ese pequeño deseo, perdió todo lo que quiso, y todo lo que quiso, estaba junto a el. Junto a Inglaterra.  
Desde que quiso su libertad, perdieron todo contacto durante muchos años, la tristeza y frustración lo albergo a el, y a Arthur lo albergo el odio, desprecio y repulsión. No podía cambiar el pasado, asi eran las cosas ahora, asi que, tenia que aceptarlo de una vez.  
Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo en estos momentos, ¿Era feliz? ¿Estaba tranquilo? ¿Habia encontrado a alguien en quien refugiarse por el dolor que el le causo?

_Perdí tu contacto, fue tal impacto,_  
_Que me vació el alma,_  
_Siento este dolor, como si fuera_  
_Primera vez..._  
_Por ir apoyada, al dar un traspiés,_  
_Todo se hace peor,_  
_Y se me asemeja al hecho de_  
_Que tu ya no estés..._

Se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala de conferencias, habían terminado la reunión, por lo que todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, también empezó a guardar sus cosas, y vio que Arthur estaba saliendo pero algunas de sus cosas se cayeron al piso y como buen "amigo" quiso ayudarlo.  
-Hey, Artie ¿te ayudo?- Ofrecio mientras recogía las cosas del ingles y se paraba para entregárselas.  
-¡Bloody Hell!, dame mis cosas, estupido bastardo – Literalmente, le arrebato las cosas que amablemente Alfred le había entregado y salió de la habitación.

Alfred solo siguió sonriendo, pero por dentro, un enorme dolor lo mataba, el sabia que se lo merecía, el había creado aquel odio del ingles hacia el, pero… Dolia demasiado…

Pero a la vez lo quería, tanto tiempo que no aprovecho el cariño que el ingles le ofrecia, debió haber disfrutado los momentos cuando dormía alado del ingles, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo su calor… Sintiendo su amor…

_Perderte fue un precio muy alto para mí;_  
_Y lucho por Poder a tu mano recurrir;_  
_Te escapas, cual viento del norte celestial;_  
_Pero, yo no voy a dejarte escapar;_

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? - Fue directo al punto cuando por fin lo había alcanzado.  
- ¿Wh-what the hell? – Un enorme sonrojo adorno el rostro del ingles, se veia tan tierno~  
- ¿ Eso es…un si? – Pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Arthur entre las suyas.  
- ¡Cl-claro…que no! – Saco su mano bruscamente que estaba entre las manos del americano, este ultimo siguió sonriendo mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos y apretaba fuertemente las manos.  
-¡¿ Que mierda te hace pensar que saldría contigo, idiota!? – Y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando mientras gruñía entre dientes, dejando a Alfred solo…  
Solo…  
En su triste soledad…  
Pero el jamás se rendiría, el amaba a Arthur con toda su alma, y quería que el sintiera lo mismo, quería sentir que Arthur le correspondía, que sentía lo mismo que el, pero bien decían, se vale soñar.  
Y vaya que estaba soñando cosas tan irreales…  
Se fue a casa, al entrar ignoro a Tony y se encerro en su habitacion y se recargo en la puerta mientras empezaba a resbalarse en esta…  
Mientras que sus lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro…  
Ya ni recordaba cuantas veces sucedia lo mismo…

_Amarga soledad, que siento dentro de mi ser, __Que es corrompida, cuando pienso en tí..._

Irónicamente no era el único que sufria igual que el…  
Durante todo el camino directo a casa, se reprimía el trato que le dio al Americano, le dolio, le dolia tanto como el dia en el que Estados Unidos se independizo, que lo dejo, que lo abandono…  
Llego a casa y se recostó en el sofá mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente. Estaba frustrado, desperado y angustiado…  
No quería volver a querer a Alfred, no quería volver a amarlo como lo amo cuando era su colonia…. tenia miedo, miedo de volver a querer y que lo destrozaran, por ese suceso, jamás volvió a ser el mismo, jamás quiso volver a amar, pero…  
Tampoco quería estar solo.  
La soledad lo aterraba demasiado, era por eso que jamás le gustaba estar solo, detestaba sentirse asi, pero, estaba condenado a una soledad eterna, ya que, para no estar solo uno tenia que querer, y el tenia miedo de eso…  
Pero todos sus miedos se iban cuando pensaba en aquella persona de ojos azules, que cuido durante tanto tiempo y que mimo sin parar, aquella persona que lo hacia seguir adelante, que le hacia saber que aunque hubiera tristeza, había un camino que lo llevaría a la felicidad.

_Más tu bella sonrisa siempre estará,_  
_nunca la olvidaré,_  
_Por que esa sonrisa, es la que me_  
_Permite vivir;_  
_Retrocederemos, hasta ese día,_  
_en que me enamoré_  
_Estoy muy segura de que ésta vez,_  
_Todo irá bien..._

Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos, tantas sonrisas, tantas lagrimas, tantas cosas que recuerda cuando estuvo junto a Inglaterra, tantas cosas de las cuales agradecerle, lastima que jamás fue capaz de decirle "Gracias" aunque fuera una vez.  
Lo que mas ama de aquellos recuerdos, son las sonrisas que Arthur solia darle siempre que se estaba con el, le hacia sentir que por el, Arthur vivía, que el era quien hacia que la vida de Arthur tuviera sentido, y no importaba lo que dijieran, el siempre pensaría eso.  
Esa hermosa sonrisa, llena de vida, de alegría, de bondad, de amor, fue aquella sonrisa lo que lo atrapo a el laberinto del dolor llamado amor. Fue aquella sonrisa la culpable de tantos desvelos, tantos suspiros, tantas lagrimas, aquella sonrisa que siempre amo.  
Se aseguraría de vivir el presente, para no cometer los mismos errores que cometió cuando joven, asi, podrían ser felices, tal y como el quería y siempre desearía.

_Por siempre; Yo a tu lado me reiré_  
_Y todos los, obstaculos superaré_  
_Cuando estamos juntos, veo esa luz magistral,_  
_Y se que el, final está por comenzar..._

Despues de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, la alegría esta por llegar, era la manera mas positiva en la que se animaba el ingles cada dia, pero por una u otra razón, siempre terminaba en el rincón mas oscuro esas palabras de aliento, ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de animarse.  
La junta termino y ni atención presto, procedió a retirarse cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.  
-Arhur-san…¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? – El japonés que siempre tenia ojos inexpresivos, ahora tenían un extraño brillo, y había un sonrojo en su palida cara.  
- Am...sure…- Lo siguió hasta afuera de la sala de juntas, y cerraron la puerta.  
-Arthur-san yo…- Vio como el japonés tartamudeaba, pero lo deducio rápidamente…  
Ese sonrojo…  
Ese brillo…  
Ese tartamudeo…

Tenia que olvidar a alfred…

...

jamás estarían juntos…

...

el lo sabia…

...

por eso decidió besar al japonés mientras este abria los ojos enormemente y después solo correspondía el beso y cerraba los ojos.

_Todo lo que empieza acaba… y el fin estaba comenzando._  
_Dime donde estás y como te encuentras,_  
_Dime, ¿ahora que harás?_  
_Si tu tambien miras el cielo del color del Mar..._  
_Seguirás riendo, con elegancia, como solías hacer;_  
_Te deseo suerte, felicidad, que te vaya bien..._

Ajenos a lo que sucedia fuera de su momento, había una persona que observaba dolorosamente la escena, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por su rostro, prefirió salir de ahí antes de que la cosa se hiciera mas grande.  
Camino y camino mientras sentía las gotas de lluvia empaparlo todo, no se sabia si el liquido que estaba en su cara era de agua o lagrimas, ya que estos eran una gran manera de despistar su enorme sufrimiento y agonia.  
Lo tubo que comprender, aunque fuera una manera muy cruel, lo tubo que comprender, que jamás seria nada para aquel ingles que tanto amaba, que jamás lo seria, ni en sus mas hermosos sueños, el estaría mejor sin el, tal vez…Kiku lo ayudaría a volver a sonreir de esa manera que solamente Inglaterra podía hacer.  
No le quedaba mas que, desearle suerte, felicidad y amor, porque el ya no podía darle ninguno de esos tres.  
Porque la suerte la tubo cuando encontró a alguien a quien amar.  
La felicidad la tubo cuando lo crio como su "hermanito"  
Y el amor lo perdió cuando el decidió volverse alguien independiente, cuando no fue capaz de permanecer a su lado…

**-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0-0 -0**  
**….Primer UsUK E.E, no soy muy fanatica de esta pareja… no se… no me atrae del todo, pero como ala mayoría de esta pagina les gusta esta pareja…pos quise hacer una dedicada a esta pareja c:**  
**SumaNekoHiper se despide~ hay nos vemos :333 *se va en avión de papel***

_**RaichuNekoGirl: Ciao~!, yo tambien ando de floja xD, por eso no e escrito ni madre e.e, pero que hacerse xD, me encanto *.* , pero quisiera que tuviera ¡un puto final feliz!, ¡Ti odio Hiper!, xDDDDDDD bueno me despido E-E Bye~! *desaparece con conjuro***_


End file.
